


Pup Sitting

by mcschnuggles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: It's Scott's first time watching after a pack pup by himself, and he's scared to death of messing up.





	Pup Sitting

Scott’s luck has officially run out.

He looks helplessly over at the couch. Stiles is curled up against Derek’s chest, pacifier half-hanging out of his mouth and fidget cube dangling from his fingers. His body keeps jerking, like he’s having a crazy dream, but it does nothing to make Derek stir. Derek sleeps soundly, his snores coming out like wolfish growls. Scott doesn’t have the heart to wake them up, but at the same time, he’s not sure if he can do this alone.

He looks back at Isaac. They make eye contact, and Isaac clutches his blankie, decorated in different breeds of puppies, closer to his chest. God, Scott’s out of his depth with this one.

It was bad enough when he found out pups were a thing. It was worse when they found out Stiles was one. Now to get  _another_  pup. He doesn’t know anything about taking care of pups. He still sometimes plays with Stiles a little too rough and makes him cry, and that’s with Derek acting as a buffer.

Derek is the true caregiver here. He’s the one that Stiles ended up latching onto and eventually imprinting on. He was the one to get Isaac to stop crying when he dropped into headspace for the first time. Derek was a natural Mama bear, with two little thumbsucking ducklings trailing behind him at any given time. And Scott… well, Scott was the other guy.

He can’t hold it against either of them though. He knows Derek spent all of last night patrolling for monsters and Stiles had had to pull an all-nighter for a big paper. He just wishes they would’ve chosen literally any other time to pass out.

He notices Isaac watching them sadly. The little guy doesn’t have the heart to get jealous, at least not yet. He’s still convinced that everything is all his fault.

Scott plucks up the courage to approach him. “Hey, little guy,” he says, keeping his voice soft. He tries not to think about how this is only the third time he’s even seen Isaac in his headspace.

“Hi…” Isaac says. He lowers his head.

“Hey, no need to look so sad.” Scott slaps on a smile. “We’re gonna have fun today. So what do you wanna do today?”

Isaac shrugs.

Scott internally smacks himself. Why did he think that would work? Isaac’s so passive already. Why would he suddenly be assertive in headspace? “Do you wanna watch TV?”

Isaac shakes his head.

“How about going for a walk?”

Another shake.

Scott starts rattling off every kid-friendly activity he can think of. “Coloring? Reading? Hide-and-seek? Naptime?”

He winces as soon as the word is out of his mouth, seeing as Isaac sneaks a telling glance over at Derek. He has to think of something, and fast.

“I’ve got an idea.” Scott lowers his voice to an over-exaggerated whisper and motions for Isaac to follow him. “Follow me.”

Curious enough to be distracted, Isaac clambers to his feet and shuffles after Scott.

“I know where Derek keeps the cookies.” Scott tells him.

Isaac’s eyes go wide. “ _Nooo_.” He whines.

Scott freezes. “What? What’s wrong?”

“It’s breaking rules. Derek said… Dad said…” His breathing quickens, like he’s about to work himself into a panic attack.

“No. No, no, no, Isaac. You’re okay.” Scott rushes over and takes Isaac’s hand. “You don’t live with him anymore. He doesn’t control you. Just take deep breaths. You’re okay.”

“I want Derek.” Isaac whines. To Scott’s knowledge, it’s the first time he’s verbally admitted to wanting something in his headspace. And he can’t even get it.

“I know.” Scott croons. “I’m sorry.”

Isaac shakes his head. “‘m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about.” Scott replies. “It was my fault. I’m bad with pups.”

“Nuh-uh.” Isaac doesn’t lift his face from his blanket, but he speaks with conviction. “Real nice.”

Scott starts. “Really?”

Isaac nods.

“Thank you. I just wish I could do something to make you a little less miserable.”

Isaac lifts his eyes. “A cookie might help…”

Scott grins. It’s everything he could’ve asked for. Isaac voicing a want. A spark of childish mischief. Not to mention this is the most he’s heard little Isaac speak. “One cookie, coming right up.”

He gets two, one for him and one for Isaac. “Now, Derek might have said no, but I’m the alpha, and what I say goes. So if you ever need a cookie, just come to me, okay?”

With an adorable giggle, Isaac nods and takes a bite of his cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
